Juntos
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Ashura le dijo a Syaoran que uno debía luchar por sus deseos... ¿Cual es el deseo que el rey de ojos dorados esconde en su interior? [YashaxAshura]


****

Aclaración: Los personajes de **Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP** y esta historia esta escrita solo por motivos de entretenimiento.

****

Reseña: Ashura le dijo a Syaoran que uno debía luchar por sus deseos... ¿Cual es el deseo que el rey de ojos dorados esconde en su interior? YashaxAshura

****

Clasificación: PG

****

Género: Drama, Romance.

****

Nota: Esta fanfic se sitúa durante el volumen 9 de Tsubasa a partir del capitulo 57

****

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen Ai (amor entre jóvenes) y muchos adelantos (spoilers) del volumen 9 de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

"Juntos"

Por Yersi Fanel

__

"Un rey nacido para tenerlo todo, sostenerlo todo, en la palma de sus manos. ¿Que es lo que deseas ahora, por qué estas peleando una guerra?"

El país de Shura, escenario de la trayectoria del clan Ashura, estaba viviendo una guerra, la guerra que se había formado en el principio de los tiempos y seguido hasta el presente momento, la batalla contra el clan Yasha.

Cuando el castillo en el cielo estuviese en medio de la luna llena, el ejercito del clan aparecería como aparecen los fantasmas cumpliendo una profecía, siguiendo la batalla que parecía no tener fin.

El rey Ashura sabía todo sobre su oponente, sabía que el Yasha al que combatían no era mas que un reflejo, el cual seguía apareciendo cada vez que el castillo en el cielo estuviese en medio de la luna, pero no podía ponerle fin aun, porque la dueña del poder que hacía esa ilusión una viva imagen aun no había llegado, pronto estaría aquí, mientras tanto, tenía que esperar.

El joven rey de delicadas facciones, largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos dorados miró el horizonte desde la ventana en sus aposentos, arrastrando el delicado traje negro con detalles en rojo, los adornos en su cabello tintinearon con los lentos movimientos de su dueño y el viento movió las cortinas, el joven rey se acercó al balcón y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-"¿Por qué tenía que ser así?"- murmuró con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas –"Desde el principio teníamos que pelear... no podíamos estar juntos y ahora en el final¿pasará lo mismo?"-

El castillo en el cielo, el cual posee el poder de realizar sueños, no podía cumplir el suyo, no importa cuento quisiera que Yasha volviera a la vida, ni siquiera los dioses pueden interferir con el fin del tiempo de un ser, aquellos que han muerto, nunca volverán.

Ashura y Yasha poseían un poder similar, es por eso que la batalla parecía interminable, pero entre los golpes de estada, los ataques de movimientos rápidos y precisos, estaban las miradas que solo uno podía ver en el otro.

Yasha podía ver los ojos llenos de angustia de Ashura, la preocupación en el brillo que parecía gritar y querer morir con cada golpe de la espada, aquellos parpadeos lentos llenos de resignación, el rey cumplía su deber, el de luchar contra su oponente, como lo marcaba el principio de los tiempos, aunque aquellos estuviese destruyendo su alma.

Mientras Ashura podía ver la inconformidad de Yasha al luchar, manteniéndose sereno en sus ataques, nunca sobrepasando las habilidades del otro, manteniéndose en nivel equivalente, para no hacerle un verdadero daño.

Ambos notaron el deseo del otro, ambos deseaban lo que no podían tener, ambos querían lo que estaba prohibido, ambos querían proteger lo que debían destruir.

Y eso los estaba destruyendo.

Ashura se levantó lentamente y se encaminó a su lecho, donde se recostó entre los varios cojines y mentas de fino material y cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño para restaurar sus energías.

Las imágenes de un pasado estaban flotando en su mente, hasta convertirse en la proyección de un recuerdo, que a pesar de estar solo en su mente, se sentía tan real.

El campo de batalla bajo la luz de la luna, el castillo en el cielo en medio del majestuoso astro de la noche y el ejercito del clan Yasha al frente.

Ashura se lanzó al ataque junto con el resto de su ejercito, pasando de largo a los que luchaban, sin importar quien fueran y llegando hasta Yasha, cruzando su espada con la del otro rey.

Pero algo era diferente esta vez, había pesadez en los movimientos de Yasha, y el lanzar del golpe por parte de la espada de Ashura fue certero.

El joven rey de ojos dorados casi entra en pánico al ver como Yasha había recibido el golpe, causando un herida en su ojo derecho, las manos del joven temblaron y sus labios se movieron hablando en un susurro.

-"_Es verdad..._"- dijo con certeza –"_el rumor resultó ser un realidad..._"- Yasha se llevó una mano a la herida ahora goteando en sangre, mientras Ashura daba unos pasos lentos, cortos e imprecisos hacía atrás, alejándose de el.

Yasha estaba sucumbiendo ante un severa enfermedad.

-"_¿Te veré por la noche, Ashura?_"- preguntó Yasha al joven, quien ladeó la cabeza en confusión, ellos no podían verse fuera del campo de batalla, el castillo en el cielo no se los permitía.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Yasha, junto con su ejercito, habían desaparecido, como siempre pasaba cuando el castillo en el cielo dejaba su posición en el centro de la luna.

Lo días pasaron y en la batalla, Ashura se mantenía sobre su montadura, alejado de Yasha, quien hacía lo mismo, dejando que sus respectivos ejércitos peleara, esto porque a pesar de la distancian Ashura vio como los ojos de Yasha le decían la verdad, los labios de Yasha se movieron formulando una pregunta sin voz y Ashura le dijo la respuesta.

-"_¿Estoy en lo correcto?_"-

-"_Si_"-

Y así la noche murió, la luna desertó de su punto en medio del cielo y el clan Yasha desapareció en la noche.

Esa noche, Ashura despertó con un sentimiento de angustia anidado en su pecho, la meditación no podía sofocarlo hasta que finalmente pasó y por alguna razón, sintió grandes deseos de estallar en llanto.

Movió las sabanas levantándose ligeramente en su lecho, contemplando el panorama nocturno desde los ventanales completamente abiertos y el viento sopló con fuerza.

El joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia los ventanales, su cabello se movió al ritmo del viento, a pesar de no tener adornos que mantuvieran su cabello en orden, este no perdió su majestuosidad y por el contrario reflejaba un simple y exquisitaza belleza, Ashura estaba contemplando el movimiento de los árboles con el viento, cuando una figura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La majestuosa silueta de un rey sin su traje de batalla, un traje claro con detalles de llamas rojas y pantalón negro... sonriendo.

-"_Yasha-Ou..._"- exclamó Ashura en un hilo de voz, mientras el pronunciado se acercó lentamente.

Al quedar uno frente el otro, Yasha se movió suavemente, custodiando a Ashura en su abrazo. El joven rey de ojos dorados se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo como Yasha lo abrazaba, pasando sus dedos entre su largo cabello.

Finalmente, Ashura se movió, levantando los abrazos para finalmente devolver el abrazo, el joven descansó su cabeza contra el pecho del rey y cerró los ojos.

La luna no estaba en el centro del cielo y no estaban en el campo de batalla, por lo que no era posible que aquello estuviese pasando y a pesar de haber deducido la respuesta, Ashura no quería hablar de ello, aquel que lo abrazaba era Yasha, al menos una parte de el.

Yasha lo alzó en vilo y Ashura se acomodó en sus brazos con facilidad, el viento ahora soplando de manera gentil formó un ambiente de encanto.

El rey de ojos negros dejó al de ojos dorados con gentileza en el lecho, para después unírsele a su lado.

Al sentir aquellas manos que solo había visto moverse al empuñar una espada ahora trazar su cuerpo dio un sentimiento de tranquilidad en el joven de ojos dorados.

Sentimientos que no debían de haberse manifestado en primer lugar ahora eran correspondidos, pero al sentir aquellos labios sobre su piel y esas manos remover gentilmente sus ropas, el remordimiento o culpa podían esperar para después, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y el mundo podía esperar.

Al entregarse a Yasha, dejó a un lado el pensamiento de que probablemente esta era la ultima vez que se verían de esta forma, porque a pesar de estar tan cerca uno del otro, pronto estarían muy, muy lejos.

El rey Yasha había muerto por la fatal enfermedad que lo asechaba y al morir, su espíritu se entregó a su verdadero deseo, el estar con Ashura.

El rey de ojos negros se había ido de aquel mundo, pero no del corazón del joven de ojos dorados y al día siguiente, lo vio en el campo de batalla, pero este no era mas que una ilusión creada por un poder superior, cuya dueña aun no llegaba a reclamarlo.

Ashura despertó de su sueño y se abrazó a si mismo, recordando la sensación de estar en el abrazo de a quien amaba, quien se había ido de su mundo pero no de su corazón aun que solo haya dejando una pálida imagen.

El rey se supo de pie y caminó hasta una fuente que se encontraba en el castillo.

-"Quiero pedir un deseo"- dijo en voz baja y el reflejo en el agua cambió por el de la bruja de las dimensiones, mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos carmín, Yuuko.

-"Mi especialidad"- respondió –"El precio será el igual al deseo pedido"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Lo sé"- Ashura devolvió el gesto –"Que Mokona guíe a Syaoran y Sakura a la dimensión donde yo, Ashura-ou, resido"-

Y así los niños de otro mundo, que se encontraban en el país de Shara llegaron a su tiempo, a su mundo, Shara era el distrito que sería en país de Shura dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo, pero eso era otra historia, por ahora la dueña de aquel poder superior estaba presente y el joven que la acompañaba listo.

Ashura encontró determinación en Syaoran y una adorable ingenuidad en Sakura, tanto amaba esa chica a su guardián que ni siquiera la magia podía borrar ese sentimiento, aun que los recuerdos del joven no estaban con ella, el corazón de la princesa no había cambiando, el sentimiento seguía ahí, nuevos recuerdos serían formados o quizá, algún día, de algún modo, los anteriores serían recuperados.

Syaoran tenía un fuerte deseo y Ashura lo ayudaría a cumplirlo, aun que sin importar que pasara, el deseo del rey no podría ser concedido.

Una vez mas en el campo de batalla, Yasha-ou en lo alto de la colina, el tiempo de terminar todo se había llegado.

El rey e ojos dorados usó sus habilidades con la espada y su poder sobre el fuego para abrirse paso entre el ejercito, sin ser siquiera tocado por sus oponentes, de un salto de gran altura, llegó hasta Yasha, flotando delicadamente frente a el.

-"Yasha-ou... permitámonos terminar con esto"- le dijo –"Yo puedo realizar tu sueño"-

Y así, lanzó la espada, atravesando con ella al rey de ojos negros... y este sonrió.

-"Ashura-ou"- dijo en voz baja y lo tomó en su abrazo.

Ashura sintió como era abrazado por Yasha se quedó quieto, escuchando a lo lejos las voces de preocupación por parte de su ejercito.

-"¡Ashura-ou!"- esta vez era Syaoran quien gritaba, pero Ashura estaba tranquilo.

El rey se incorporó lentamente y pasó una mano por el rostro de Yasha, la herida en su ojo derecho apareció instantáneamente.

-"...esta es una herida que yo causé"- dijo en voz baja, Yasha sonrió, tomando la mano del joven rey para después besarla.

Ashura se acercó a el, cerró los ojos y besó la herida. Yasha lo abrazó, sonriendo, para depuse desaparecer.

El rey de ojos orados abrazó el traje y espada de Yasha entre sus brazos, mirando el cielo y como la esencia se convertía en forma, una pluma blanca con un símbolo en rosa.

-"¡La pluma de Sakura!"- exclamó Syaoran.

Ashura miró la pluma, luego el castillo en el cielo y finalmente recargó su frente contra la espada de Yasha, dejando ver una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-"Syaoran... ven aquí"- el joven de ojos ámbar acudió de inmediato.

-"¿Dónde esta Yasha-ou?"-

-"Muerto, lo ha estado desde hace tiempo"- contestó Ashura

-"Pero lo vimos hace un momento..."-

-"Una visión... creada por la pluma, eso que lo que vimos, una imagen, como si aun estuviera vivo"- Ashura cerró los ojos –"Hemos peleado contra el clan Yasha desde el principio del tiempo... pero un día me descubrí que Yasha-ou era victima de una terrible enfermedad... a pesar e ser iguales en habilidad, un día pude herirlo y fue por su enfermedad que pasó... un día apreció en el castillo ante mi... pero yo sabía que era imposible que nos encontráramos fuera del campo de batalla, por lo que deduje que Yasha-ou ya estaba muerto y era su espíritu el que vino a verme... al siguiente día lo vimos en el campo de batalla, pero solo era una ilusión creada por la pluma"- Ashura abrazó la espada –"Yasha-ou se había ido de mi mundo, pero no de mi corazón, aun que el había partido tiempo atrás, dejando tan solo una pálida imagen..."-

Ashura sonrió

-"Te entrego esto"- le dijo, dándole la pluma a Syaoran –"¿Esto es lo que buscabas, no?"-

-"Si..."-

-"¿Tu deseo ha sido realizado?"-

-"Si..."- Ashura se puso de pie

-"Ahora... Yo Ashura, ahora amo del castillo de la luna... mi deseo"- el rey sostuvo la espada con fuerza y resplandeció –"Mi verdadero deseo..."-

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, Sakura miró al cielo.

-"¡El castillo de la luna!"- gritó con angustia al ver como este empezaba a colapsarse, así como una ola de destrucción azotaba el campo de batalla.

-"El deseo de mi corazón..."- dijo Ashura –"Es tan basto que ni el castillo puede concederlo"-

-"¡Ashura-ou!"- gritó Kumara –"¡El castillo esta colapsándose, tiene que salir de ahí"-

-"No"-

-"¡A prisa, mi señor!"-

-"He dicho que no"- repitió tranquilamente, abrazando la estaba de Yasha contra su pecho y apoyando la suya en el suelo

-"Ashura-ou!"- gritó el joven de ojos verdes

-"Syaoran..."- el rey volteó a verlo –"Si te rindes ahora, todo por lo que has luchado será en vano, continua realizando tus deseo, hazte mas y mas fuerte, quien seas no importa, lo que otros hagan para detenerte tampoco... Yo espero que logres realizar todas sus esperanza y sueños..."- y el castillo se colapsó

-"¡Ashura-ou!"- Syaoran destruyó una piedra que estaba por lastimar al rey, y este lo miró con sorpresa

-"Hoy eres mejor que el "tu" de ayer y mañana serás mejor que el "tu" de hoy, hacerse fuerte día a día, eso es lo que quiere decir ser fuerte"- dijo el rey –"Mi deseo era que Yasha-ou volviera a la vida, pero eso es imposible... el castillo que no fue capaz de cumplir mi deseo esta cayendo"-

-"Nadie puede resucita a los muertos, ni siquiera aquellos llamados dioses, es por es por eso que dentro de los limites de la vida, tenemos cosas en que creer sin importar que, eso es lo que dice mi padre"- dijo Syaoran

-"Tienes un buen padre"- Ashura sonrió

el castillo se colapsó, Kurogane tomó a Syaoran por la capa y lo sacó de peligro, pero Ashura no se movió, se quedó ahí, sonriendo.

-"¿Puedes escucharme, bruja?"- pregunto Ashura

-"Puedo escucharte"- confirmó Yuuko

-"De no ser por Syaoran y Sakura, no hubiera podido liberarme de la ilusión de Yasha-ou y regresar la pluma a su dueño... Me gustaría hacer una petición"-

-"Habrá un precio, algo que sitúe al deseo"-

-"Lo sé"-

-"¿tu deseo es?"-

-"Que Yasha y yo seamos dioses para las futuras generaciones"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"En vista de que hay cosas que ni siquiera los dioses pueden hacer... aquellos que se han ido nunca volverán... como las flamas nada permanece a través del tiempo... porque todo cambia... porque no hay vuelta atrás, tenemos que vivir a través de esta vida sin remordimiento. Quiero ser esa clase de dios"-

La destrucción rodeó a Ashura y la explosión los atrapó en su curso y el rey cerró los ojos por ultima vez en aquella vida. Los presentes lloraron su muerte y Syaoran comprendió todo.

Flotando en la nada, Ashura sintió de nuevo aquella presencia que tanto añoraba, abrió los ojos lentamente, el dolor había desaparecido, todo estaba en silencio. En el plano de la eternidad, Yasha tomó la mano de Ashura y lo guió por el camino, protegiéndolo en su abrazo.

-"Ahora estaremos juntos, guiando a las futuras generaciones"- dijo Ashura recargándose contra el pecho de a quien su corazón pertenece.

-"Juntos, por siempre"- dijo Yasha abrazándolo con fuerza en medio de la eternidad.

Syaoran habló, indicando que las estatuas de los dioses Ashura-ou y Yasha-ou debían permanecer juntas, como era su deseo.

Y así lo hicieron, trayendo prosperidad al pueblo de Shara, tal y como los viajeros a través de las dimensiones pudieron verlo al regresar al tiempo el cual una vez vieron, al primero llegar a ese tiempo, todo era un caos, puesto que las estatuas de los dioses estaban separadas, extraños eventos se presentaba por ello, porque amos querían alcanzar al otro, pero les era imposible, hasta que los viajeros fueron guiados al pasado, a restaurar el tiempo y Syaoran habló por ellos, las palabras del joven fueron escuchadas y la historia cambió, ahora los habitantes vivían felices, ya no había diferencias entre los hombres del templo y las mujeres del circo, porque las estatuas ya no estaba separadas, estaba juntas, como debía haber sido desde el principio.

Porque Ashura y Yasha pertenecían el uno al otro, es que debían estar juntos.

****

- Fin -

****

Viernes 8 de Julio de 2005, 10:42 p.m.

Monterrey Nuevo León, México.

Comentarios, estoy a su servicio.

Yersi Fanel.


End file.
